Talking To The Moon
by Ceillean
Summary: Jedi Master Kyp Durron and his one true love have split up...due to life. The war rages on and they both head their different ways to help as much as they can. But still...they can't forget and their love for one another is as strong as ever.


They were the same age, Eliziya and the young woman who had the most amazing silver eyes that contrasted beautifully with azure skin. Near-human, she was about Eliziya's height with long dark blue hair that nearly reached down to her knees.

Her name was Adelle and when the two of them had met months ago, Adelle had loved to laugh. It was unimaginable not to hear her chuckling about one thing or another. Always in a good mood, always with a joke on her lips.

Fighting tears, Eliziya sat down beside Adelle and took a deep, quivering breath. Slowly, her fingers wandered towards the other woman's cold hand. "How are you feeling?"

Adelle smiled, turning her head towards her new friend. "I am dying."

For a while Eliziya had hoped that the meds would arrive on time; that common illnesses would be remedied and the sick would survive. It was all but unbelievable that Adelle was succumbing to a sickness that was instantly curable back home on Coruscant.

Eliziya winced.

Coruscant was gone. So many inhabited worlds were gone because of the war.

"Don't give up just yet." Eliziya forced a smile and inwardly cursed herself as a single tear ran down her cheek. "The shipment might make it on time."

"It won't." Adelle said with a sigh. "I doubt they'll make it at all. They should have been here weeks ago."

Eliziya leaned forward and squeezed her hand. "We shouldn't –" She cleared her throat, fighting back tears again. "We shouldn't think about that right now. We should…you know…talk about something other than what's going on here."

"Like you finally sending out that message to your Jedi friend?"

Eliziya raised her brows. "How'd you find out about that?"

"I'm not stupid. You've been brooding over that message for weeks. And you've not yet send it off."

"No."

"You should."

"Maybe. It's been almost four years. We haven't seen each other since before the war started."

Adelle closed her eyes keeping her smile in place. "What does it matter?"

"He might not want to talk to me. I wasn't the kindest person last time we spoke. And anyway, I don't know if my message would reach him."

"Excuses, Eliziya."

"Adelle –"

"Talk to the moon instead."

Blinking, Eliziya smiled. "Pardon?"

Adelle heaved a heavy sigh, eyes still closed. She was completely still for a long moment and panic began to creep its way into Eliziya's heart. She couldn't die…not yet…certainly not like this. Far away from home, far away from family and friends, alone on a dying world in the midst of an insane war that had already claimed too many lives.

"There is a story from my home world." Adelle spoke quietly. Relieved, Eliziya sat back and calmed herself by quietly counting to ten. "Would you like to hear it, Eliziya?" Adelle smiled. "The story reminds me of you and your Jedi friend."

"Does it have a happy ending?"

"Do you believe in happy endings?"

"I want to believe."

"You should. There's a happy ending out there for all of us."

It was hard to believe knowing that Adelle was dying and that there was nothing the medics could do to help her. This sure as hell could not be her happy ending.

"I'd like to hear it." Elizya whispered, squeezing Adelle's hand.

_Many moons ago there lived a beautiful princess and a handsome prince. From the first moment they laid eyes upon one another, their fate had been sealed. They fell in love. _

_But their families would not allow this love to flourish. _

_The land was split into two parts to keep the princess and the prince away from one another. A solid barrier was built. It was too high to climb over, too thick to destroy. It seemed like their love was lost forever._

_The moon Goddess watched and her heart bled for these two lost souls. She spoke to them and they in turn spoke to her. The Goddess passed on messages to the prince and the princess and even though they could not see each other, this way they could talk to one another. _

_Their love grew with each year that passed while the Goddess of the moon watched over them. _

_Several years later, the princess' father passed away. Having seen her daughter's unhappiness all but consume her, the princess' mother ordered the barrier destroyed. _

_The prince fled his home and joined his princess. _

_Together they are now one with the moon Goddess, happily joined for eternity, and their people still see them as symbol for true happiness._

The camp was eerily quiet. They'd lost eleven refugees that morning and three more weren't going to make it through the night. Over seventy refugees in under a month.

It was beyond devastating. They'd been given a promise for a new home, a sanctuary from the Vong but instead the only gift bestowed upon them was death.

Eliziya sat in the tall grass on the outskirts of the camp. She wanted to be alone. Ever since Adelle had died all she ever wanted to do was be alone.

She clutched her data pad in her hand and read through the first few lines of the message she'd wanted to send to Kyp. She'd been at it for almost two months now. Mostly she felt the words didn't fit. Sometimes she thought she sounded too needy and other times her message read like she was cold and heartless. No matter how many times she rephrased her sentences, it never seemed to be enough.

She wasn't even sure if he wanted to hear from her. But since the war started, she couldn't get him off her mind.

Sometimes she dreamt of him. Fondly she remembered his smile and the way his eyes twinkled when he laughed. Almost vividly she recalled his soft caresses and his whispered words of endearment.

Kriff…she missed him like crazy.

Eliziya closed her eyes as a cool breeze came her way, dancing with the tall grass all around her. It was a beautiful play of nature. As were the twinkling stars up above when she lifted her head to gaze into the sky.

She remembered Adelle's story about the moon Goddess and couldn't help but smile as she focused on the silver disk hanging off the black carpet of space. "You really up there?" Eliziya asked quietly. "Is the Goddess of the moon watching us? Protecting us?" She frowned. "Are you protecting _him_? Where ever he is."

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away_

Taking a deep breath, Eliziya activated a recording program on her data pad. Maybe sending Kyp an audio message would be easier. Maybe talking to the moon would make her open up more.

"Good Gods, you're going crazy." She whispered but then she paused. "Adelle wouldn't think I'm crazy." Eliziya knew for a fact that Adelle would want her to try. Or else she wouldn't have told the story in the first place.

She lifted her head again and smiled to the moon. "Will you send a message for me?" Eliziya said quietly.

_I want you back  
I want you back_

"I'd like to tell him that I'm sorry for not being as understanding as I should have been. I'd like to tell him that I'm okay. I haven't seen a Vong warrior up close yet and I hope I never will. I'm doing the best I can to help people make it through this crazy time."

There was a rustling sound behind her. Eliziya snapped her head around and gave a little awkward wave as she saw one of the nurses give her a strange look.

"Yeah." She called out towards the woman. "I'm talking to myself. Don't mind me. I'm pretty much going crazy here."

She almost laughed as the nurse hurriedly scrambled away.

_My neighbors think  
I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

Taking another deep breath, Eliziya closed her eyes. "No one understands how difficult it is to send a message to someone you love with all your heart when you're not even sure the other person feels the same way. They keep telling me to send the message but what if…" She blew out a breath. "What if I don't matter to him as much as I used to?"

_Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon_

"Please tell him that I love him. That I will always love him no matter what. Please tell him that I'm sorry."

Eliziya shut off her data pad and closed her eyes.

He got used to the stares and whispers early on when he'd assembled his fleet. He'd never cared and after years of flying with his people, after years of witnessing what they could do, all Kyp did was smile when he heard the whispers.

Kyp had quite the reputation when it came to engaging the enemy. He leaned more towards the fight-now-talk-later motto and so far, it'd worked splendidly. Sure, there had been a lot of casualties but it was a time of war. It couldn't be avoided.

No matter how much it kriffing hurt.

He stood leaning against the fuselage of his beat up X-Wing, sighing as he eyed the scorch marks that marred the vehicles body. There hadn't been time to repair the outside hull, not when the Vong were destroying every damned planet they landed on.

Kyp sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

What he wouldn't give to have this disaster over with. He wanted to go home.

It was widely known that home as they knew it no longer existed but some other planet, an outback world where he could sit back and relax and forget that all this had ever happened.

"But not alone." He closed his eyes and took a breath as a shiver ran down his spine. He thought of Eliziya frequently, especially when situations tended to seem hopeless. And there were a lot of those as of late.

He knew she was safe. Or rather unhurt. He was certain that if something happened to her, he would know. No matter how many lightyears lay between them, he would know.

"Durron!"

Slowly, Kyp turned around and tried not to grimace as one of the other Commanders of another fleet beckoned for him to follow. "Meeting starts in five."

"I'll be there."

"On time."

"Kriff you." Kyp muttered under his breath as the Commander walked away.

Like hell he'd let that idiot give him orders.

He pushed away from his X-wing and took a few steps to the edge of the landing pad. The planet they'd chosen to hide out for a little while had a moderate climate and the natives had welcomed them with open arms. Nowadays, they had to watch out who to trust. It was all too easy for people to betray.

Tilting his head upward, Kyp heaved a sigh. The sky was dark, speckled with millions upon millions of twinkling stars. Once he'd thought the sight was beautiful. Now…it was an everyday thing. The stars weren't special anymore.

The moon on the other hand…something compelled him to look at the moon.

Looked like any other moon to him. Silver and round, just sitting there and staring down towards the planet it belonged to. But this time…something was different.

He thought about Eliziya again, how they'd ended their relationship. It hadn't been pretty.

"I love you, Liz." He whispered quietly. "I always will."

He turned on his heel to head to the meeting when he stopped in his tracks, a tingle coursing through his body. Kyp turned back to the moon and smiled. He felt her, through the Force. Their connection, their bond was still there and he _felt_ her.

Knowing that she was out there gave him hope.

"I know you're out there somewhere. Far away." He paused. "Wait for me, Eliziya." He whispered towards the night sky. "I'll come for you."

_Talking to the Moon  
Try to get to You  
In hopes you're on  
the other side  
Talking to me too  
Or am I a fool  
who sits alone  
Talking to the moon__  
_

_I know you're somewhere out there_  
_Somewhere far away_


End file.
